Conan Edogawa/Otros Datos
Relaciones con los personajes *Ran Mouri: thumb|Ran bañando a ConanEs su amiga de la infancia e interés amoroso, actualmente thumb|Conan haciendo uso del "Kogoro durmiente"viven juntos. Cuando Shinichi desapareció ella encontró a Conan en la biblioteca de Yusaku, y posteriormente se hizo su tutora por petición del doctor Agasa. Ve a Conan como un hermano menor pero a lo largo de la serie a sospechado que Conan es Shinichi pero este siempre se las ingenia para evitar que Ran descubra la verdad, pues teme involucrarla en su lucha contra la organización. thumb|Conan haciendo uso de "La reina de la deducciones" *Kogoro Mouri: Padre de Ran y detective privado. Ve a Conan como un "mocoso gorrón", actualmente viven juntos. Durante los caso Conan suele dale pista a Kogoro Usando su clásico "Alele", aunque usualmente Kogoro no toma estas pistas en cuenta o golpea a Conan para que este salga de la escena del crimen, debido a esto Conan suele dormirle con su reloj anestesiante para poder resolver los casos usando su voz con la pajarita Moduladora de Voz por esta razón Kogoro se gano el apodo de "detective durmiente", aunque cuando el orgullo de detective de Kogoro es insultado Conan le guía para que descubra el asesino. En el pasado veía a la anterior vida de Conan (Shinichi) como un mocoso y amenaza para su negocio de detectives privados. Tras la desaparición de Shinichi se hace cargo aunque de mala manera de su nueva identidad o sea Conan a quien en un inicio no quería cuidar pero después de ayudarlo en el caso de secuestro de la hija del Presidente acepta a Conan diciendo que es su "amuleto de la buena suerte". *Sonoko Suzuki: Es la mejor amiga de Ran y compañera de clases del alterego de Conan: Shinichi. Suele ver a Conan como una molestia en sus salidas con Ran para conseguir pareja. También es la segunda persona que Conan utilizo para resolver sus casos de la misma forma que lo haría con Kogoro provocando que ella se autoproclamara "Sonoko la reina de las deducciones".thumb|Ayumi le da un beso a Conan *Ayumi Yoshida Miembro de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y compañera de clases de Conan. En un inicio se hace amigo de Conan para ganar fama y conocer gente importante, pero en el transcurso de la serie se enamora de Conan lo que le provoca nerviosismo al estar cerca del mismo. Usualmente suele inmiscuirse con sus compañeros de la liga juvenil de detectives en los casos de policia, pero siempre son resueltos por Conan ayudados por ella y el resto de los miembros de la liga. *Genta Kojima: Miembro de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y compañero de clase de Conan. En un inicio se hace amigo de Conan para ganar fama y conocer gente importante. Suele intentar robarle el el crédito a Conan por los casos que resuelven aunque sin éxito. *Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya: Miembro de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y compañero de clases de Conan. En un inicio se hace amigo de Conan para ganar fama y conocer gente importante. En ocasiones intenta opacar a Conan con sus conocimiento para ganarse la admiración de Ayumi y Haibara aunque sin éxito. Ve a Conan como un miembro honorable del escuadrón juvenil de detectives y como un rival en el amor, a pesar de ello admira a Conan. *Ai Haibara: Miembro de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y compañera de clases de Conan. Se encuentra en la misma situación que Conan por lo que conoce su verdadera identidad. En el pasado trabajo para la organización de los hombres de negro para los que fabrico el APTX-4869. Después de enterarse del asesinato de su hermana Akemi a manos de la organización deserta de ella. Cuando ella se siente trastornada por la presencia de la organización Conan la tranquiliza para evitar que ella se autodestruya o huya. Suele darle a Conan dosis del antídoto del APTX-4869 cuando lo necesita a lo largo de la serie. Aunque su relación fue muy turbia y indiferente al principio, actualmente son muy buenos amigos; Conan ha demostrado tenerle cariño y se ha demostrado que ella se enamoró de Conan, que admite para si misma en un capítulo: "El recuerdo perdido del crimen (parte 2)". Ella conoce los sentimientos de Conan hacia Ran por lo que muchas veces decide no intervenir. *Hiroshi Agasa: Es un amigo y exvecino de Conan, es una de las personas que conoce su verdadera identidad y el que le recomendó crearla para proteger a su familia y amigos de la organización. A lo largo de la serie le ha otorgado a Conan inventos que le ayudan a resolver sus caso o a capturar criminales. Suele llevar a la liga juvenil de detectives a acampar o les proporciona acertijos mismo que Conan termina descifrando. *Juzo Megure :Es el inspector de la policía metropolitana de Tokio y un antiguo amigo de la familia Kudo. Cuando Conan aún era Shinichi el inspector Megure solía pedirle ayuda para resolver sus casos, pero a la desaparición de este empieza a consultar a Kogoro Mouri. Cree que Conan es un niño muy inteligente por la influencia de Shinichi y Kogoro, pero le molesta que Conan y la liga juvenil de detectives se entrometan en los asuntos de la policía. A veces Conan usa la voz de Shinichi para pedirle ayuda en sus casos.thumb|Heji le da a Conan un vaso de Baikal *Heiji Hattori: Es un detective adolescente apodado "Heiji del Este" por sus grandes habilidades de deducción y el mejor amigo de Conan, ademas es una de las personas que saben su verdadera identidad, siendo ademas el único que la descubrió por cuenta propia. Apareció un día que Conan estaba enfermo en la agencia de detectives Mouri con la intención de tener un duelo de deducciones con Shinichi Kudo pues creía que Kudo era quien resolvía los casos y le daba el crédito a Kogoro, tuvo su desafió en el caso de la muerte de un diplomático pero pierde contra Conan en su forma adulta. *Yusaku Kudo: thumb|Yusaku con Shinichi Es el padre de Conan y un reconocido escritor de misterio, conoce la verdadera identidad de Conan a través del profesor Agasa. También es la persona que lo formo como detective pues le enseño todo lo necesario para ser un detective. En su primer aparición fingió ser el varón nocturno con el fin de recordarle a Conan lo peligroso de su misión y ofrecerle su ayuda al inscribirlo en el programa de protección a testigos del FBI, pero Conan rechaza la oferta pues si escapaba perdería el contacto con Ran. *Yukiko Kudo: Es la madre de Conan y una ex-actriz muy famosa en japón, conoce la verdadera identidad de Conan a través del profesor Agasa. Disfruta del rejuvenecimiento de su hijo pues le hace sentir mas joven ademas de permitirle estar mas tiempo con su Shin-Chan. En su primer fingió ser miembro de la organización con el fin de hacerlo aceptar unirse al programa de protección a testigos del FBI. Cuando Conan rechaza la oferta sospecha que lo hace para seguir viviendo con Ran. *Vermouth: Amiga de Yukiko sabe su verdadera identidad pero no dice nada a la organización. Aprecia mucho a Shinichi/Conan por el hecho que le salvo la vida en Nova York cuando iba disfrazada de asesino en serie. Le dice Cool Guy ("chico genial" en inglés). *Jodie Starling: Profesora del instituto Teitan y agente del FBI. Confía en Conan aunque no sabe quien es. Al contrario que Vermouth ella le dice Cool Kid (niño genial) porque cree que es un niño normal con una astucia considerable. A menudo cuando se están enfrontando se preocupa por él. *Shuichi Akai: Agente del FBI, al igual que Jodie confía en Conan. A veces hacen planes sin que el FBI se entere y se llevan muy bien. *Irish (fallecido): Conoce y descubre la verdadera identidad de Conan en la pelicula 13, no canónica. Sus ultimas palabras dirigidas a Conan fueron "ahora entiendo porque Vermouth te tiene tanto aprecio". Conan prometió vengar su muerte. Detective Conan Episodios donde aparece Conan Edogawa aparece en todos los episodios de la serie, es decir, ha aparecido en 905 episodios; exceptuando 1 que es el listado a continuación: *[[Lo que ella realmente quiere preguntarle|'Episodio #523' Lo que ella realmente quiere preguntarle]] Capítulos donde aparece Conan Edogawa aparece en la mayoría de los capítulos hasta el octavo volumen excepto en: 1, listado a continuación. Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 79 *[[El Sherlock Holmes de los años 90|'Capítulo #001' El Sherlock Holmes de los años 90]] Magic Kaito Episodios donde aparece Total de apariciones: 5 *[[La Phantom Lady y el tesoro de Ryoma|'Episodio #10' La Phantom Lady y el tesoro de Ryoma]] *[[Kid, Conan y las ilusiones de Ryoma|'Episodio #11' Kid, Conan y las ilusiones de Ryoma]] *[[Kid vs Conan, la milagrosa caminata aérea|'Episodio #16' Kid vs Conan, la milagrosa caminata aérea]] *[[Kid vs Conan: La teletransportación bajo la luz de la luna|'Episodio #21' Kid vs Conan: La teletransportación bajo la luz de la luna]] *[[Midnight Crow (2ª parte): ¡Choque! ¿¡Blanco o Negro!?|'Episodio #24' Midnight Crow (2ª parte): ¡Choque! ¿¡Blanco o Negro!?]] (Flashback) Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 24 *[[Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos|'Película #01' Peligro en el rascacielos]]. *[[Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima|'Película #02' La decimocuarta víctima]]. *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street|'Película #06' El fantasma de Baker Street]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La bandera pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La bandera pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal|'Película #19' Los girasoles del fuego infernal]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 21: La carta de amor carmesí|'Película #21' La carta de amor carmesí]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. *[[Detective Conan 23: El Puño del Zafiro Azul|'Película #23' El Puño del Zafiro Azul]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 16 *[[Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba|'OVA #01' Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba]] *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido|'OVA #03' Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido]] *[[Conan, Kid y el Cristal Madre|'OVA #04' Conan, Kid y el Cristal Madre]] *[[¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!|'OVA #05' ¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!]] *[[¡La persecución del diamante desaparecido!: Conan & Heiji vs Kid|'OVA #06' ¡La persecución del diamante desaparecido!: Conan & Heiji vs Kid]] *[[Un desafío escrito de Agasa|'OVA #07' Un desafío escrito de Agasa]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[El extraño después de 10 años|'OVA #09' El extraño después de 10 años]] *[[Kid en la Isla Trampa|'OVA #10' Kid en la Isla Trampa]] *[[Instrucciones secretas desde Londres|'OVA #11' Instrucciones secretas desde Londres]] *[[El milagro de Excalibur|'OVA #12' El milagro de Excalibur]] *[[Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de piezas de Mahjong y Tanabata|'Magic File #03' Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de Mahjong y Tanabata]] *[[El plan de asesinato misterioso (Creando a Conan)|'Cortos de Gosho #07' El plan de asesinato misterioso (Creando a Conan)]] *[[¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri|'Conan vs Wooo #01' ¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri]] *[[Personalidad televisiva, las preocupaciones de Maomi Yuki|'Conan vs Wooo #02' Personalidad televisiva, las preocupaciones de Maomi Yuki]] Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 5 *[[¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro|'Drama 1 (2007) #02' ¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro]] *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan|'Especial de TV #03' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]] *[[Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri|'Especial de TV #04' Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri]] *[[La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia|'Especial de TV #05' La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia]] *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 51 *Conan Edogawa aparece en todos los openings de Detective Conan *[[Opening 02: Ai no Scenario|'Magic Kaito 1412 Opening #02' Ai no Scenario]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 56 *[[Ending 01: STEP BY STEP|'Ending #01' STEP BY STEP]] *[[Ending 02: Meikyuu no Lovers|'Ending #02' Meikyuu no Lovers]] *[[Ending 03: Hikari to Kage no Roman|'Ending #03' Hikari to Kage no Roman]] *[[Ending 04: Kimi ga inai Natsu|'Ending #04' Kimi ga inai Natsu]] *[[Ending 05: Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake|'Ending #05' Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake]] *[[Ending 06: Kōri no Ue ni Tatsu Yō ni|'Ending #06' Kōri no Ue ni Tatsu Yō ni]] *[[Ending 07: Still for your love|'Ending #07' Still for your love]] *[[Ending 08: Free Magic|'Ending #08' Free Magic]] *[[Ending 09: Secret of my heart|'Ending #09' Secret of my heart]] *[[Ending 10: Natsu no Maboroshi|'Ending #10' Natsu no Maboroshi]] *[[Ending 11: Start in my life|'Ending #11' Start in my life]] *[[Ending 12: always|'Ending #12' Always]] *[[Ending 13: Aoi Aoi Kono Hoshi ni|'Ending #13' Aoi Aoi Kono Hosi ni]] *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 15: Mushoku|'Ending #15' Mushoku]] *[[Ending 16: Overture|'Ending #16' Overture]] *[[Ending 17: Ashita o Yume Mite|'Ending #17' Ashita o Yume Mite]] *[[Ending 18: Kimi to Iu Hikari|'Ending #18' Kimi to Iu Hikari]] *[[Ending 19: Nemuru Kimi no Yokogao ni Hohoemi o|'Ending #19' Nemuru Kimi no Yokogao ni Hohoemi o]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 21: June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~|'Ending #21' June Bride ~Anata Shika Mienai~]] *[[Ending 22: Sekai Tomete|'Ending #22' Sekai Tomete]] *[[Ending 23: Thank You For Everything|'Ending #23' Thank You For Everything]] *[[Ending 24: Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki|'Ending #24' Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki]] *[[Ending 25: Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai|'Ending #25' Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai]] *[[Ending 26: Shiroi Yuki|'Ending #26' Shiroi Yuki]] *[[Ending 27: I Still Believe ~Tameiki~|'Ending #27' I Still Believe ~Tameiki~]] *[[Ending 28: Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo|'Ending #28' Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo]] *[[Ending 29: Yukidoke no Ano Kawa no Nagare no Yō ni|'Ending #29' Yukidoke no Ano Kawa no Nagare no Yō ni]] *[[Ending 31: GO YOUR OWN WAY|'Ending #31' GO YOUR OWN WAY]] *[[Ending 32: Koigokoro Kagayaki Nagara|'Ending #32' Koigokoro Kagayaki Nagara]] *[[Ending 33: Doing all right|'Ending #33' Doing all right]] *[[Ending 34: Hikari|'Ending #34' Hikari]] *[[Ending 35: Hello Mr. my yesterday|'Ending #35' Hello Mr. my yesterday]] *[[Ending 36: Tomorrow is the last Time|'Ending #36' Tomorrow is the last Time]] *[[Ending 37: Jūgoya Crisis ~ Kimi ni Aitai ~|'Ending #37' Jūgoya Crisis ~ Kimi ni Aitai ~]] *[[Ending 38: Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahō|'Ending #38' Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahō]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] *[[Ending 41: Kanashii Hodo Kyō no Yūhi Kirei da ne|'Ending #41' Kanashii Hodo Kyō no Yūhi Kirei da ne]] *[[Ending 42: Overwrite|'Ending #42' Overwrite]] *[[Ending 43: Koi ni Koishite|'Ending #43' Koi ni Koishite]] *[[Ending 44: Hitomi no Melody|'Ending #44' Hitomi no Melody]] *[[Ending 45: Kimi no Egao ga Nani Yori mo Suki Datta|'Ending #45' Kimi no Egao ga Nani Yori mo Suki Datta]] *[[Ending 46: Ima Aitakute...|'Ending #46' Ima Aitakute...]] *[[Ending 47: RAIN MAN|'Ending #47' RAIN MAN]] *[[Ending 48: Muteki na Heart|'Ending #48' Muteki na Heart]] *[[Ending 49: Kimi e no Uso|'Ending #49' Kimi e no Uso]] *[[Ending 50: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite|'Ending #50' Unmei no Roulette Mawashite]] *[[Ending 51: Futari no Byōshin|'Ending #51' Futari no Byōshin]] *[[Ending 52: SAWAGE☆LIFE|'Ending #52' SAWAGE☆LIFE]] *[[Ending 53: Yesterday Love|'Ending #53' Yesterday Love]] *[[Ending 54: Yume Monogatari|'Ending #54' Yume Monogatari]] *[[Ending 55: Togetsukyō ~Kimi Omou~|'Ending #55' Togetsukyō ~Kimi Omou~]] *[[Ending 56: Kamikaze Express|'Ending #56' Kamikaze Express]] *[[Ending 57: Sadame|'Ending #57' Sadame]] *[[Ending 02: Koi no Jumyō|'Magic Kaito 1412 Ending #02' Koi no Jumyō]] Casos resueltos Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada a través de Kogoro: 30 Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada individualmente: 27 Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada a través de Sonoko: 4 Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada a través de Shinichi: 2 Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada a través de Heiji: 1 Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada a través de Agasa: 1 Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada a través de Heihachiro: 1 *[[El caso de secuestro de la hija del Presidente|'Episodio #002' El caso de secuestro de la hija del Presidente]] *[[El caso de la habitación cerrada|'Episodio #003' El caso de la habitación cerrada]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El pez brillante|'Episodio #004' El pez brillante]] *[[La gran explosión del tren bala|'Episodio #005' La gran explosión del tren bala]] *[[El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín|'Episodio #006' El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[La Amenaza del Regalo Mensual|'Episodio #007' La Amenaza del Regalo Mensual]] *[[Asesinato en el Museo de Arte|'Episodio #008' Asesinato en el Museo de Arte]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en el festival|'Episodio #009' Asesinato en el festival]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol|'Episodio #010' El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol]] (A través de Shinichi Kudo) *[[Sonata a la Luz de la Luna (I) y (II)|'Episodio #011' Sonata a la Luz de la Luna (I) y (II)]] *[[El secuestro de Ayumi|'Episodio #012' El secuestro de Ayumi]] *[[El caso de la investigación desconcertante|'Episodio #013' El caso de la investigación desconcertante]] *[[Mensaje en clave para un asesino|'Episodio #014' Mensaje en clave para un asesino]] *[[El cadáver desaparecido|'Episodio #015' El cadáver desaparecido]] *[[El caso del asesinato del anticuario|'Episodio #016' El caso del asesinato del anticuario]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Secuestro en los grandes almacenes|'Episodio #017' Secuestro en los grandes almacenes]] *[[Asesinato de la novia de junio|'Episodio #018' Asesinato de la novia de junio]] (A través de Sonoko Suzuki) *[[Asesinato en el ascensor|'Episodio #019' Asesinato en el ascensor]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en la casa encantada|'Episodio #020' Asesinato en la casa encantada]] *[[Asesinato en el plató|'Episodio #021' Asesinato en el plató]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinatos en el crucero de lujo (2ª parte)|'Episodio #023' Asesinatos en el crucero de lujo (2ª parte)]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso de la mujer con amnesia|'Episodio #024' El caso de la mujer con amnesia]] *[[El dinero falso del rescate|'Episodio #025' El dinero falso del rescate]] *[[John, el pastor alemán|'Episodio #026' John, el pastor alemán]] *[[Asesinato por ordenador|'Episodio #029' Asesinato por ordenador]] *[[Testigos de una coartada|'Episodio #030' Testigos de una coartada]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en el estudio de televisión|'Episodio #031' Asesinato en el estudio de televisión]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en la cafetería|'Episodio #032' Asesinato en la cafetería]] *[[Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives|'Episodio #033' Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives]] *[[El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)|'Episodio #035' El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)]] (A través de Sonoko Suzuki) *[[Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media|'Episodio #036' Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media]] *[[El asesinato y la flor de cactus|'Episodio #037' El asesinato y la flor de cactus]] *[[Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego|'Episodio #038' Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego]] *[[El caso de la heredera asesinada (2ª parte)|'Episodio #040' El caso de la heredera asesinada (2ª parte)]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso de la bandera rota|'Episodio #041' El caso de la bandera rota]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en el karaoke|'Episodio #042' Asesinato en el karaoke]] (A través de Shinichi Kudo) *[[Los crímenes de la familia Hotta|'Episodio #044' Los crímenes de la familia Hotta]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso de la mascarilla facial|'Episodio #045' El caso de la mascarilla facial]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en la montaña nevada|'Episodio #046' Asesinato en la montaña nevada]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en el club deportivo|'Episodio #047' Asesinato en el club deportivo]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en la biblioteca|'Episodio #050' Asesinato en la biblioteca]] *[[Asesinato en el campo de golf|'Episodio #051' Asesinato en el campo de golf]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)|'Episodio #052' El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Asesinato en el salón de juegos|'Episodio #054' Asesinato en salón de juegos]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El truco del tren|'Episodio #055' El truco del tren]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El asesinato del Pez Sol|'Episodio #056' El asesinato del Pez Sol]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso del fanático de Holmes (2ª parte)|'Episodio #058' El caso del fanático de Holmes (2ª parte)]] (A través de Heiji Hattori) *[[Asesinato en el centro comercial|'Episodio #059' Asesinato en el centro comercial]] *[[El asesinato de la dibujante|'Episodio #060' El asesinato de la dibujante]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Los asesinatos del barco fantasma (2ª parte)|'Episodio #062' Los asesinatos del barco fantasma (2ª parte)]] *[[El caso del monstruo Gomera|'Episodio #063' El caso del monstruo Gomera]] (A través de Hiroshi Agasa) *[[El caso de las tres huellas dactilares|'Episodio #064' El caso de las tres huellas dactilares]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso de los cangrejos y la ballena|'Episodio #065' El caso de los cangrejos y la ballena]] *[[Asesinato en la oscuridad|'Episodio #066' Asesinato en la oscuridad]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El asesinato de la actriz teatral|'Episodio #067' El asesinato de la actriz teatral]] (A través de Heihachiro Shiota) *[[El misterio del Barón Nocturno (3ª parte)|'Episodio #070' El misterio del Barón Nocturno]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El asesinato del mirón|'Episodio #071' El asesinato del mirón]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El caso de los trillizos asesinos|'Episodio #072' El caso de los trillizos asesinos]] (A través de Sonoko Suzuki) *[[El caso del naufragio|'Episodio #073' El caso del naufragio]] *[[El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte|'Episodio #074' El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera|'Episodio #075' El asesinato del presidente en la compañía financiera]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II)|'Episodio #076' Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II)]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)|'Episodio #078' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri y resuelto al mismo tiempo que [[Heiji Hatttori) *[[El asesinato del atracador del banco|'Episodio #079' El asesinato del atracador del banco]] (A través de Sonoko Suzuki) *[[El asesinato del artista vagabundo|'Episodio #080' El asesinato del artista vagabundo]] (A través de Kogoro Mouri) *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)|'Episodio #082' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)]] Personajes que conocen la identidad de Conan Canon Hasta la tercera temporada y el volumen 13, las personas del manga (canon) que saben que Conan es en realidad Shinichi Kudo, son 5; 4 de ellas porque se les dice y la otra porque lo descubre: *Hiroshi Agasa: Durante el capítulo #002, el reciente Shinichi rejuvenecido por el APTX 4869 se encuentra con el profesor cerca de su casa; después de contarle el secreto de que Agasa tiene un lunar con un pelo en el trasero y hacerle una deducción, Agasa acaba por creer en lo que ha ocurrido. *Akemi Miyano: En el capítulo #016, Conan hace una deducción frente a Akemi que está a punto de morir y entonces ella pregunta quién es realmente este chico; algo que Conan le confiensa que en realidad es Shinichi. *Yusaku Kudo y Yukiko Kudo: Durante el capítulo #051, se desvela que los padres de Shinichi conocían el secreto porque cuando volvieron de un viaje y encontraron la casa vacía; preguntaron al profesor Agasa que les cuenta la verdad. *Heiji Hattori: En el capítulo #121, descubre finalmente su identidad; en el transcurso del caso se puede ver como encuentra similitudes con Shinichi y que también la primera vez que vio a Shinichi, fue cuando Conan no estaba presente. Como no tiene pruebas contundes decide guardar silencio hasta que Conan lo duerme con el Reloj anestesiante y usa su voz con la Pajarita Moduladora de Voz, Heiji se despierta y es consciente de que alguien está imitando su voz para resolver el asesinato; por lo tanto al finalizar la resolución, se enfrenta a Conan. El pequeño lo sigue negando todo pero cuando Heiji le amenaza con contarle a Ran Mouri, acaba confesando. No Canon Hasta la tercera temporada, las personas que no salen en el manga (personajes originales) o que saben su identidad por películas u otros medios (no canon) es 1: *John: Es un pastor alemán que cuando Shinichi y Ran estaban en la escuela primaria, solían acercarse a la casa donde vivía; Shinichi guardaba el pan de su almuerzo para alimentar al perro. Sin embargo en el episodio #026, aunque se presenta como Conan, el perro lo reconoce como Shinichi. Personajes que dudan de la identidad de Conan Sospechas confirmadas Hasta la tercera temporada y el volumen 13, las personas que creen que Conan Edogawa es en realidad Shinichi Kudo son 2: *Kogoro Mouri: Fue el primer personaje en creer que Conan era Shinichi durante el capítulo #011, Kogoro tiene la sensación de haber visto a Conan cuando su hija iba a primaria y que siempre le da la pista clave de los trucos; aunque a Conan sin querer se le caen unas cosas y Kogoro pierde la importancia. En el capítulo #104 vuelve a sospechar porque Conan le dice que Yoko Okino está esperándole en una sala, sin embargo Conan le duerme y resuelve el caso; cuando despierta le pregunta que dónde está Yoko, le agarra de la chaqueta y además empieza a decirle que siempre que el pequeño le llama acaba perdiendo la conciencia; afortunadamente, Yoko aparece haciendo que Kogoro pierda todas sus sospechas. *Ran Mouri: Ha dudado constantemente de la verdadera identidad de Conan, la primera vez es en el capítulo #027 porque sus deducciones son muy parecidas a las de Shinichi y aunque intenta desviar la atención jugando con juguetes; es necesario que Agasa llame usando la voz de Shinichi estando Conan cerca para borrarle las sospechas de momento. Categoría:Otros Datos Categoría:Personajes